


After the War

by Nnoitra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, mentions of various other pairings, sad lavi, slight link/allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and everyone has settled in for good. Kanda's birthday comes around and they have a quiet party. Lavi has returned finally, and Kanda has some hope. (LaviYuu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kanda, you wonderful bastard.

"Quick, turn the light's out, he's almost here!" Lenalee whispers, giggling and jumping behind the couch in the Black Order library.

Lavi shuts the lights off and ducks down, getting ready for the moment Kanda walks through the door. They hear footsteps getting closer and the sound of a door being opened. A flicker of light from outside seeps in through the crack as the door is opened slowly. 

As the figure of a person emerges fully in to sight, Lavi switches the light on as everyone jumps out from their hidden places around the library to shout out 'Surprise' as a very shocked Kanda stands in the doorway, trying is hardest not to pull out Mugen and gut every single last person in sight.

"What the hell is all this?" He mutters quietly, trying stop the blush from the surprise show on his face.

Lenalee walks over to him, "Well, I thought that since it was your birthday, and you're normally away on missions every time it comes around, it might be nice for you to have a party, just a small one, so you can relax a bit." She explains.

Kanda disagrees, but doesn't say anything bad about it since it was Lenalee, after all. She only ever thought of her friends well-being, and put everyone else above her. Her over-caring was sometimes bothersome, but she meant well; so Kanda didn't say anything, just nods in response.

"We got you gifts, Yuu!" Lavi says, waving him over to table with some gifts, both small and large. 

"Right..." Kanda says, trying not to sound to mad about the surprise party. 

It's not that he disliked what they did for him, it's more that he just hates surprises. The presents, too. What could they have even gotten him? How would they know what he liked? All he wants for his birthday right now is for that damned rabbit to stop calling him by his first name. 

"Don't call me that." Kanda growls, itching to get Mugen out, why he left his katana in his room he did not know; habit normally forces him to bring it everywhere.

"Same as ever, I see." Lavi drawls, slinging an arm around Kanda's shoulders, "It's been a while, good to see you're ok." 

It suddenly dawned on Kanda that Lavi was right there beside him.

That's right, he remembers, Lavi had left the Order to take over from Bookman, he was never supposed to come back. Why is he here? Did he come back for me? For my birthday? Did Lenalee force her brother to get in contact with Bookman to bring Lavi back for the day? Thousands of thoughts ran through Kanda's head as he thought of all the possible scenarios in which Lavi returned. Especially after leaving like that.

"Don't think too much about it right now, I'll talk to you later about it." Lavi whispered to Kanda.

Kanda just nods in response and proceeds to look around the room. It wasn't heavily decorated. No balloons, no streamers or banners. It was nice. A small fire in the fireplace, a feast, with soba and many other foods. Kanda was grateful that they at least didn't go to extremes like they did for Allen's birthday. But then again, Allen's birthday was linked with Christmas so of course they went to the extremes. 

The night went rather smoothly, it wasn't loud and grating on Kanda's nerves, it was quiet and reserved. Everyone chatting quietly and enjoying themselves. Kanda had decided to open his presents inside of his room at the end of the party, so as people started to leave and head back to their rooms, Lavi decided to help Kanda carry his presents back to his room. 

People still lived at the Order, despite the war having ended a few years ago. They were safe to go home to their family. Those of them that had family left to go, the rest of us had nothing but the Order. Lavi had Bookman, he shouldn't be here, yet here he is today, helping Kanda carry presents. Lenalee and Komui stayed, they didn't want to go back to their old home, Lenalee had grown to love the Order after her forced arrival, Komui hadn't told her that their original home was destroyed in the war anyway,not that it mattered anymore. 

Allen had no one left but the Order as well, he chose to stay because he considered us all family; though he does go travelling a lot. Johnny stayed, he said he nowhere else to go. Timothy comes and goes. This is his home, but he loves to travel and see the world; which is understandable, as he was in an Orphanage for many years and then was thrust straight into a war. Tyki and that young girl had joined us. Everyone was worried at first, but it turned out fine in the end. They dont really stay here much anyway, they also like to travel. Tyki apparently has a human job and friends he wanted to go back to. Road just disappears and appears every now and again. 

Krory is out and travelling, but he always comes back every few weeks; he's probably still nervous about everything. At least he's more open and he doesn't get sad as much. Miranda stayed, sort of. She has her own little shop in the town nearby here. It wasn't clear what she does there, only that she makes a stable income and her anxiety has lessened. She still lives at the Order. There were various other Exorcists, Generals and Scientists that stayed as well. Link didn't stay, but he does come back for Christmas (but Kanda thinks he comes back for Allen, which he is correct). 

Relationships had formed over the past year or two. Miranda and started going out with Marie a few months ago. No one was really that surprised, and everyone thought it was cute. No one (but Lenalee, of course) pointed out that Link and Allen had been flirting a lot. At first no one believed Lenalee, but then they all started paying more attention to the two and from then on it was completely noticeable, and you would have to be blind to not see it. Now there were bets going around about who would ask the other out first. Kanda secretly bet with Lenalee that they were already going out. She agreed. 

Lavi hadn't been heard from since the end of the war. He'd left a few weeks afterwards with Bookman to finish his training and become the next Bookman himself. That had given Kanda time to think over his own feelings. It had taken him a long time to get over Alma, and he maybe never would have done it without the help of Allen. The beansprout of a boy was very kind, he must admit. The war had obviously made Kanda a softer person, much to his chagrin; and much to his horror he realized he had developed new feelings for other people. 

Love for Lavi, admiration for Allen, a true friendship with Lenalee. He was closer to everyone now, much more than he was before the war had ended. He'd even called Tiedoll 'dad' for a while, to make him happy; that was soon ditched because he ended up feeling a bit embarrassed. He hadn't realized he was in love with Lavi at first. Just before the war had ended, that's when he started gaining these unneeded feelings the future Bookman. He knew he must have somewhat liked the idiot rabbit because when he was kidnapped by the Noah and everyone was told Lavi was in critical condition and probably would not make it, Kanda had felt his heart clench and gut wrenching feeling flow through him. Worry.

He had conversed with Lenalee about what he was feeling. She had told him he probably had a crush. Kanda was annoyed at first, because how dare have feelings for another person who he can clearly never have? It outraged him. A few months later, the feelings started to morph into something more, and thus he talked to Lenalee once more. This time he was told it was probably love. Kanda got mad and had decided to train all night before finally accepting the fact he was in love with Lavi early the next morning. 

Lavi had left the Order, he hadn't even said goodbye to anyone, not even Allen or Lenalee. Not even Kanda. At least Kanda new he wasn't alone in his hurt over this; everyone felt a bit upset. Komui calmed everyone down by saying it was probably just Bookman forcing Lavi away. That made it worse for everyone because Bookman hadn't even said he was going. It took Kanda four months to accept he was never going to see Lavi again. 

But he was wrong, because here Lavi was. Beside him, helping him carry birthday presents to his bedroom. It made Kanda have hope that Lavi might stay. 

"So... Lenalee told me something interesting." Lavi says, looking at Kanda out of the corner of his left eye. 

Kanda froze, silently planning to murder Lenalee if she had told Lavi of his feelings, "What did she say?" 

"Just that you had something you really wanted to tell me." Lavi smiles as he says this.

"Did she now? Well even I have to wonder what it is." Kanda jokes. He cant tell Lavi about his feelings, not yet, not while Lavi might leave again; and not yet because there's no way he will return Kanda's feelings.

They reach the door to Kanda's room and Lavi pushes it open. Gently he drops the presents onto Kanda's bed, the other presents get dropped onto the small table in the room. Lavi sits down on the bed beside the presents, Kanda walks over and sits beside him. 

"When did you ever get so intimate?" Lavi laughs.

Kanda frowns, at first he isn't sure what Lavi means, but then he remembers that the last time they saw each other Kanda still wouldn't let people touch him, and yet here he was comfortably sitting beside Lavi, their legs touching. Kanda sure had changed over time.

"Oh, I guess I hadn't realized." He says quietly, "I think I've been more intimate with people lately. I suppose it's due to the war being over that my guard has dropped a bit." 

"You still wondering about why I came back?" Lavi whispers, leaning back to lie down on the bed.

"Yeah..." He replies, looking down at Lavi.

"For you." Lavi says, his face unchanging.

"For me?" Kanda asks, frowning.

"I never got to say goodbye. I never got to say anything to anyone. Bookman, he... forced me to leave. At first I was fine, but upset. After a while I guess guilt got to me and..." Lavi paused a bit, and Kanda noticed he'd started getting a bit teary.

Kanda was tempted to ask if Lavi had 'disposed' of Bookman, but he knew it was not the right thing to say, so he opted for," What happened?" He whispered.

Lavi sat back up and rested his head in his hands, "I told him I didn't want to be Bookman anymore." Lavi says, the first tear falling.

Kanda slung an arm around Lavi and pulled him closer, "You lied to him, didn't you? You do want to be Bookman." Kanda whispers.

"I know. I would have killed to be Bookman. I have killed to be Bookman! But I couldn't bare it, the thought of just leaving like that after everything you guys have done for me. After I everything I went through with you guys. I couldn't leave things like that." Lavi sobbed. 

"Bookmen are supposed to have no feelings! But I had feelings that I couldn't get rid of! Bookman wasn't happy with my decision, but he let me go without a complaint, he knew I wasn't up for the job, and even though that hurt me inside, I knew he was right." Lavi continued. 

"Lavi, what do you want most in the world right at this very moment? Be Bookman, or stay here with the Order?" Kanda asks the sobbing boy.

Lavi thinks for a second before answering, "I feel guilty about leaving Bookman, but guilty about not saying my goodbyes and not staying with my friends. There is still so much I want to say..."

Sighing, Kanda uses his free hand to gently pull Lavi's hands away from his face. Using the sleeve of his uniform, Kanda wipes the tears away from his face. "You can stay here tonight, if you want. It doesn't look like you want to be alone right now."

"... Thank you." Lavi says quietly. 

Kanda climbs into the bed, his heart racing at the thought he'd be sharing a bed with Lavi; no sexual thoughts came into his mind though, only thoughts of comforting the upset man. Lavi climbs in beside him, they both slowly start pushing the gifts to the end of the bed, not wanting to crush them. Kanda secretly thank the beds for being made extra long to accommodate all body sizes and lengths.

They both lie there awake for a few hours, Lavi had calmed down and it was a peaceful silence, broken only when Lavi started talking again, "Did you like your party?" Lavi asks.

"Yeah, it was nice. It wasn't last time though." Kanda laughs lightly under his breath.

"What happened last time?" Lavi asks curiously.

"It was a surprise party, but... it was a huge celebration much like Allen's Christmas-Birthday party. Balloons, music, everything. Awful, dreadful, loud and annoying." Kanda scoffs.

"Sounds like you really hated it. Sorry I wasn't there..." Lavi says.

"It's fine... but, it would have been better if you were." Kanda wasnt sure if that was the right hting to say or not, but he went for it anyway. 

"Why with me?' Lavi asks, looking up at Kanda.

"Just because..." Kanda replies quietly.

"Yuu..." Lavi says.

"Yeah?" He replies, looking down at Lavi beside him.

"Do you...like anyone at the moment?" Lavi props himself up on his elbow to look Kanda directly in the eyes.

Kanda blushes lightly, "Um, I might." 

"Oh. Alright then..." Lavi replies, lying back down, he had sounded disappointed. 

"Why do you want to know?" Kanda asks, he didn't want to sound too hopeful, but he had to take a shot soon.

"No reason, really." Lavi says quietly.

Kanda sees his chance, realizing it's a now or never time to ask, "Do you like me, Lavi? I mean as more than a friend?" 

Lavi freezes up, Kanda's hopes get raised. "Would it ruin our friendship if I did? Lavi asks, he sounds nervous. 

Kanda fights to hold back a smile, "Well it would only take it to the next level if you did." 

Lavi looks up so fast he almost cracks his neck, "Are you trying to tell me that you...like me?" 

"Yeah, I am. Idiot rabbit." Kanda smirks.

Lavi seems to have gone into slight shock, but he quickly snaps out of and buries his head in the blanket, a small slightly high-pitched whine like noise comes from under the blanket.

"You seem very happy." Kanda muses.

"Well duh, I mean you feel the same way as me, I gotta rejoice and I don't want to yell really loudly and wake everyone up." Lavi says quickly, emerging back out from under the blanket.

"Can I kiss you?" Kanda asks.

Lavi doesn't reply, instead he just leans up and brushes his lips against Kanda's for a few seconds. 

"We can make out now, because I am not holding back when it comes to kissing you." Lavi says, his face is red from excitement. 

"Do you think the others were betting on how long it took for us to get together?" Kanda asks.

"What? No, probably not. What made you think that?" Lavi asks in confusion.

"It's just, we all bet how long it would take the beansprout to get together with Link. Lenalee and I bet that they were already together, just haven't come out." Kanda explains. 

"They're totally together, dude. Saw them making out at your party." Lavi laughs. 

"Oh, good. Looks like Lena and I are getting heaps of cash soon." Kanda says proudly.

Lavi laughs, leaning closer to Kanda and wrapping his arms around him. "I am so, incredibly in love with you. You know that right?" Lavi asks.

"Well, I'm aware now." Kanda smirks, leaning down to kiss Lavi again, "Did you know that I've been in love with you since before you left?"

Lavi looked a little shocked, "Wait, really? Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I wasn't ready to, and then you left suddenly and I never got a chance." Kanda says.

"I'm sorry..." Lavi says, frowning. 

"Don't worry about, that's just the past. We're here in the now, let's focus on that. No go to sleep, we're going to have so many questions in the morning." Kanda says, pulling Lavi even closer to him.

The said their good-nights and settled in for the night, eventually drifting into a deep sleep, awaiting the bombardment of questions they were sure to receive in the morning, especially from Lenalee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing I made for Kanda's birthday, even though it is a tiny bit late (whoops). I wasn't quite sure how to end it, as you could probably tell.   
> I felt like writing something for DGM since the new season of the anime is coming out (fucking finally, I waited for so long! But at least the manga is off its hiatus).   
> Bad news is I heard that the new season is only going to be 13 episodes. How the ever-living fuck are they supposed to fit everything before the Alma arc PLUS the Alma arc into 13 episodes!?. Impossible. I hope they didn't rush it and ruin everything.   
> Even if they did, I'm still super excited!


End file.
